Firefly of the Spring
by BlackLillyofPain
Summary: Hotaru, a lonely girl of Iwa, find herself a friend and an adventure. One that will take her to Konoha and the Akatsuki. Will she survive? No one knows. DeidaraXOC ItachiXOC NejiXOC


**BlackLilly: Hey! I am brand new to Fan-fiction!**

**Deidara: BlackLillyofPain does not own Naruto, but owns Hotaru Izumi and her family, and the MP3 player.  
**

**Both: On with the Story (Un)!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Firefly of the Spring  
**

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**

Today was September seventh in the Village of Iwagakure. It is the birth of our main character, and the death of her mother. Kiku Izumi and her husband Raiden Izumi were a happy couple, intill this day. Kiku was having complications with giving birth. After a day of contractions, the doctors decided to do a C section. Kiku was to weak to even breath by herself, so the put her on a ventilator.

Two hours later, the child was born. The baby was a girl. Just before Kiku was about to die she named her baby girl, Hotaru, meaning firefly.

"Raiden...please...take...care...of...her." Kiku said and she died. The silent Hotaru frightened the doctors. She wasn't crying, or making noises. She just laid there, in her mother's arms. The doctors check Hotaru over, but the only problem they could find was her silence. She had normal lungs and heart, but she was silent. Raiden picked her up, she made a scrunched up face, and started to cry. All the doctors sighed. She was completely healthy.

But there was another problem, her father, Raiden, had started to hate is daughter for 'killing' his wife. When Hotaru was 4, Raiden started to beat her, and invited the all neighborhoods' single women to going in the fun, then proceeded to lock her up into a box. In thus started her fear of being alone.

She had no one. That is intill Deidara showed up. Deidara was also alone, for the fact of his girlish hair and of course his Kekkei Genkai, the famous hand-mouths. They were famous because he alone had them, and he alone for many years. The first to have them since the first Great War.

I'm getting side-tracked. Lets start when they meet. Kay...

-willyouhurtme-

Hotaru's P.O.V

I was finally being let out, for today is my birthday. My 8th birthday. Only on my birthday do I get to go outside and play, but no one plays with me. They think I'm a demon for I have black hair and red eyes. They run away before I am able to say anything. The village women hate me as well. This year my father finally gave me something, an MP3 player. My first present. I turned on my MP3. This morning when I got it, my father let me use the computer for downloading songs. My favorite so far is Disturbia.

Before I even got to finally turn on my MP3 player, I bumped into someone.

I got up and bowed. "Ggggomenasai." I said/stuttered quickly.

"Nah. It was my fault, un." Un?

"Hhaaiii." I said quickly. I didn't want to anger him. I looked up to see long, blonde hair and sky blue eyes. His bangs pulled to the right side of his face and his hair into a low ponytail.

"What wrong with you, un?" He said raising an eyebrow. Leaning closer to me. I started to blush.

"Nnnothing." 'He's too close. He's too close.' I chanted in my head. He placed a hand on my head. Something wet and slimy licked me. I 'eeped' and took a step back. He suddenly looked sad and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I yelled quietly. He turned and gave a confused look.

"What, un? Are you going to hit me or throw a weapon at me?" He said angrily.

"Why would I do that?" I asked quietly. He shot me another confused look. "Why would I hurt someone, when I, myself, am hurting?"

My eye's filed with tears as I remembered my daily beatings.

-whyareyoucrying-

Deidara's P.O.V

The girls eyes looked sad and I saw tears starting to form. Crap! She's crying. I walked back over to her and hugged her.

"It's alright, un. No ones going to hurt you while I'm here." I picked her up and something dropped out of her hand. I was a blue MP3. I picked that up and placed it in her pocket. I walked, with the girl in arms, to the playground, and into the tunnels. It had started to rain. The girl was at least a year or two younger than me, yet her eyes held no happiness. Her black hair was matted and dirty and her eyes were dull. She would be a work of art if she would put a smile on her face.

The crying had stopped and soft breathing replaced it. The girl had fallen asleep. Her face was very angelic for someone who is said to be a demon. A small smile appeared on her face. A few moments later, I too fell asleep.

-whoareyou-

Hotaru's P.O.V

I woke up to soft breathing beside me. I had fallen asleep after I cried I the arms of the person who was hurting like I am. I looked over to see that he was sleeping. I gently shook him awake.

He shot up and looked scared, but calmed down when he saw me. He smiled. "We must have been here all night, un" He said. I nodded shyly.

"What wrong, un? Hey I don't know your name." He said softly.

"Hotaru." I answered him.

"My names Deidara, yeah!" He said with a grin. I giggled at him. "What? Are my un's and yeah's funny to you?" He said darkly. I backed up a little bit, scared.

"Nnnno. I...actuallythinkthey'recute." I said the last part quickly. He blushed, and then paled.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, un." Deidara said quietly.

"It's alright." I said with a smile. "Hey Deidara?"

"Yeah, un?"

"What licked me when you placed your hand on my head?"

-willyourun-

O' crap she asked that question. I held out my hands, and my tongues poked out. Hotaru just sat there. I didn't know if it was amazement or fear in her eyes. She traced the outer rim of the lip, and the tongue licked her. Then she did something that surprised me, she giggled.

"What, un?" I asked her, still in amazement of her reactions.

"It tickled. They're really cool." This stumped me further. The entire village was disgusted by my hands, but this girl thinks they're cool. A girl which was also treated the same way I am, a monster. Hotaru saw the look on my face and laughed. It sounded like bells ringing, which made me laugh as well.

~X~

Narrator's P.O.V

Soon after that, Raiden found Hotaru and was beaten, badly. But hope came out of Hotaru's and Deidara's meeting, both became good friends. Best friends in fact. When ether one was hurt badly, the other took care of her/him. If you saw one, the other wasn't far behind. But something horrible happened, Hotaru became gravely ill, suddenly one day. She was unable to eat, nor sleep. Deidara, on the other hand, did not know of that. He stood there at the meeting spot, becoming impatient and concerned.

-whereareyou-

Deidara's P.O.V

Where is Taru-chan. She is never late. Did something happen to her.

"Did you hear? That demon-child is ill. I feel really sorry for her." I over-heard a woman say to the fruit merchant. Taru-chan's sick!

I ran to her house and found her father, and 4 women sitting on the porch. They all were drunk and laughing. But where was Hotaru. I pushed past them, earning a glare from one of the women. I looked everywhere for her. Then I saw a door to the attic. I opened up the door ant went upstairs to find a very pale Hotaru.

"Dei-kun." She coughed. I ran up to her and put my hand on her forehead. I quickly removed it, for it burned my fingers. I went downstairs to get a metal bowl with cold and a handful of wash rags. I ran back up, put one of the wash rags in the cold water and wring it out. Then I placed it on her forehead. She finally fell sleep.

~X~

Narrator's P.O.V

Deidara stayed with her through the night and for the next 4 days, Raiden was nowhere to be found, and Hotaru was finally well enough to eat. She ate, happily, fruit the merchant gave Deidara when he was looking for medicine. A lot of the village women changed their minds on Hotaru and Deidara. They now see the bond they share. Deidara was now a full-fledged Genin and Hotaru now helps the Tsuchikage with paperwork, for he is too lazy to do it himself.

But one day while Hotaru and Deidara were at Hotaru's house playing Monopoly, Raiden came home with the Anbu Black Ops. They said that Raiden killed 12 villagers at the local bar, 3 of which were peace treaties from other countries, and also will be executed. They also stated that Hotaru be in an orphanage, since she is not a ninja. But the only orphanage that will take her was Konoha, and she will be leaving in 2 hours. In thus, starting our adventure.

When the Black Ops left, Hotaru started to pack. She packed the little clothes she had, her teddy bear (courtesy of Deidara), her blanket (only thing that was left of her mother), and that blue MP3. She also packed food and canteens full of water, for the trip to Konoha was long and treacherous.

An half-an-hour left till she had to leave. Deidara had not said one thing since she was told that she was leaving. He left afterwords actually, like he had nothing else to do with Hotaru. 15 minutes till Hotaru had to leave and still no sign of Deidara. Maybe he had left her, like she was leaving him.

But Deidara did show up, five minutes before she had to go. She was already at the gates.

-willyouforgetme-

Hotaru's P.O.V

I stood there waiting for Dei to come. 'He will come, he will come. He has to.' I chanted in my head. The two Anbu that was escorting me was a Fox and an Eagle. Both were guys, which means no explaining anything. I was about ask about if there was another, but she came. She was a Jaguar. 'Yes!' I yelled in my head.

"You have five more minutes for your friend to get here." She stated sternly.

"Hai." I answered her. She nodded. Over the years, my shyness went away. I am not a 5 year old who got scolded, but an 11 year old.

Just I was about to say 'lets just go', Deidara came. He was holding something and had a pouch in his hand. He handed both to me.

"The Tsuchikage told me to give you this, un." He pointed to the pouch. "He said you should already know how to use them." I nodded, thinking about the training that I went went through. I clipped he pouch where it was supposed to go **(a/n Yeah I didn't know how to describe it) **

"And this, yeah, is a present from me." I unwrapped the packaging a found a beautifully crafted sword. (Deidara taught me about art) I was a katana with a Triskellion **(The pic of the Triskellion is in my profile) **in graved on it.

"Thanks Dei." I smiled at him. He grinned back, blushing slightly when I kissed him on the cheek. The Anbu groaned (the Fox and the Eagle), and giggled (The jaguar). Which I later learned their names. Koukatsu, the fox, Washi, the eagle, and Shimi, the jaguar.

"Alrighty, time to go." Shimi, which I later learned was the team captain, ordered. I hugged Deidara and we said out good byes. Later that evening Koukatsu said that he'll train me how to use my katana. Yay.

We finally made it to the Land of Fire.

~X~

Narrator's P.O.V

That ends our Prologue of the Firefly of the Spring.

* * *

**BlackLilly: Alright Izumi means Spring (like hot-spring) not Haruno which means Springs as well but that's the season.**

**Deidara: We also thank SnowRoseofDeath as our beta. **

**SnowRose (a.k.a Yuki): Thanks please read my stories as well.**

**All: R&R**

** V**


End file.
